The Random Scrolls I: Euskayrim
by Kad Honning
Summary: Acompaña a nuestros cinco protagonistas en sus aventuras y desventuras por los gélidos, mortíferos y acogedores parajes de Euskayrim. Parodia a la vasca de TES V: Skyrim.
1. Las leyendas no queman aldeas

_Notas de la autora:_

 _Antes de leer, sabed que esto es una parodia al juego The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, pero muy a la vasca. Va a aparecer algo de humor político, pero lo voy a mantener a un mínimo para no cargarme la línea general de la historia. No pretendo ofender a nadie ni levantar controversias, así que si eres un lector o lectora sensible con estos temas, te recomiendo que no leas esto._

 _Ah, otra cosa: empecé esta parodia como un webcomic que podéis encontrar en Subcultura. Lo abandoné porque suponía mucho trabajo para mí (soy escritora, no dibujante), pero no quería tirar a la basura todo lo que tenía pensado para esta historia. Así que aquí os la presento en formato texto. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Las leyendas no queman aldeas**

Antes de abrir los ojos, Imanov supo que no estaba en su cama. Había mucho movimiento y ruido de cascos en el camino. Levantó sus pesados párpados, mareado, cansado y desorientado. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz, lo primero que vio fue un sonriente rubio sentado frente a él.

—¡Buenos días, princesa! —saludó el hombre— ¿Qué hay? ¡Soy Ralof, tu compi de carro!

Imanov parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Iba sentado en la parte de atrás de un carro con otros tres pasajeros: el tal Ralof, un hombre castaño vestido como un noble vasnórdico y un tipo de pelo negro bastante desaliñado que vestía como un mendigo. Los cuatro tenían algo en común: tenían las manos atadas.

—Es una pena que coincidiéramos todos así, emboscados por la Lejía Imperial Españolista —suspiró el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Malditos Chubasqueros de la Tormenta! —saltó el moreno de los harapos — ¡Si no fuera por vosotros habría conseguido mangar ese poni y ya estaría de camino a Páramo del Martillazo!

El hombre que estaba sentado junto a Imanov, el de los ropajes lujosos, suspiró a través de su mordaza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? —inquirió el ladrón de ponis.

—Eh, un respeto, tío— se indignó Ralof—, que estás hablando con Arnaldo Ulfric Otegui Chubasquero de la Tormenta, el verdadero Lehendakari Supremo.

—¿Cómo? —palideció el moreno— ¡voy en el mismo carro que el líder de la rebelión! ¡No quiero morir! —añadió, echándose a temblar.

—Bah, exagerao— quitó importancia Ralof—. Ni que nos fueran a cortar la cabeza…

Imanov miró a Ralof, esperanzado.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —exclamó el rubio— ¡Olvidaba que nos iban a ejecutar! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Jajaja!

El soldado de la Lejía que estaba conduciendo el carro los mandó callar, exasperado. El resto del trayecto lo único que se oía eran los gimoteos de Lokir (el ladrón de ponis), el traqueteo de los dos carros de prisioneros, y los sonidos de los adorables pajaritos que piaban alegremente, como si ocho personas no estuvieran a punto de ser ejecutadas de forma horrible.

El paisaje cambió de nevado a casi primaveral a medida que viajaban montaña abajo. A través de los pinos se pudo ver un pueblo rodeado de murallas de piedra. Cuando atravesaron las puertas, los pueblerinos se asomaron con curiosidad a ver el desfile desde los porches de sus respectivas casas de madera con techo de paja.

—Hacía mucho que no venía a Helgernika— comentó Ralof—. Anda que no me he pillado borracheras por aquí…

Cuando se detuvieron, los mandaron bajar de los carros y ponerse en fila. Un soldado imperial, vasnórdico, de pelo marrón corto por la mandíbula, se situó delante de los prisioneros con un pergamino en una mano y una pluma en la otra y los fue llamando uno a uno. A su lado, una capitana imperial los fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

—Jauntxo Arnaldo Ulfric Otegui Chubasquero de la Tormenta— leyó el joven.

Ulfric se separó de la fila y caminó hacia el verdugo, ignorando un entusiasmado "¡te queremos, Ulfric!" por parte de Ralof.

—Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik— continuó el vasnórdico imperial.

El ladrón de ponis no levantaba la vista del suelo, pálido como un fantasma, pero de pronto echó a correr hacia las puertas de la muralla.

—¡No quiero morir virgen! —lloró Lokir.

—¡Cosedlo a flechas, arqueros! —ordenó la capitana, señalando al fugitivo.

El pobre ladrón de ponis no llegó a recorrer ni diez metros antes de que una lluvia de flechas lo clavara al suelo como una alfombra.

—¡Al próximo lo empalo con el garrote de un gigante! —gritó la capitana, muy cabreada.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a intentarlo después de eso.

—A ver, tú— llamó a Imanov—, ven p'acá, cordero. ¿Quién eres?

A pesar de ser el protagonista del juego, nadie le había hecho especial caso hasta el momento. Nadie se sorprendió con que el joven cambiara, como por arte de magia, de raza, de sexo, y de apariencia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hasta que su aspecto quedó decidido como un joven vasnórdico alto, musculoso, con el pelo castaño liso y desordenado a la altura de los hombros, una frondosa barba y los ojos de color chocolate, grandes y asustados. Imanov introdujo su nombre en la ventana del juego y habló:

—Soy… soy Imanov de Bruma…

—Pues vaya tiempos eliges para venir a Euskayrim, tío; en medio de una guerra civil… —negó Hadvar, el vasnórdico imperial, con la cabeza. Luego miró a su superiora— Capi, ¿qué hacemos con este? No está en la lista.

—¡Me la suda! —escupió ésta— ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

—Jo… Lo siento, Imanov, yo…— empezó Hadvar.

Ambos vasnórdicos se miraron. Los ojos marrones de Imanov eran los más grandes y brillantes que había visto jamás, y temblaban como los de un cachorrito pateado. Cada vez parecían más enormes, y Hadvar no lo pudo soportar más y se echó a llorar.

—¡BUAAAAAA! ¡LO SIENTO, SON ÓRDENES!

Cuando Hadvar recuperó la compostura, condujo a Imanov hacia el resto de prisioneros, que se hallaban de pie en fila delante de la capitana imperial, una sacerdotisa, el siniestro verdugo, y el General de la Lejía Imperial de Euskayrim Tulio María Aznar. El tipo en cuestión era más bajito que un vasnórdico, pero tenía una complexión robusta que su dorada armadura favorecía. Si los habitantes de Tamriel supieran quién fue Julio César, todos dirían que Tulio era una copia barata del emperador romano.

El General se acercó a Ulfric con una expresión que parecía ser un término medio entre decepción y aburrimiento, pero los que lo conocían eran conscientes de que su cara simplemente era así.

—Ulfric, te parecerá bonito haber matado al Lehendakari Supremo a Irrintzis— le reprochó el imperial—. No sé ni por qué algunos te ven como un héroe.

El líder de los Chubasqueros de la Tormenta dijo unas cuantas cosas a través de la mordaza. Nadie lo entendió, pero a juzgar por la mirada fulminante y el tono de voz todos pensaron que le había llamado a Tulio de todo menos guapo.

—A saber qué ha dicho éste…— murmuró el General— Bueno, pues eso, que tú empezaste esta guerra. Ahora la Lejía te va a ejecutar para recuperar la paz.

En ese momento todos escucharon un ruido lejano que parecía venir del cielo. ¿Un rugido?

—Perdonadme, que no he desayunado— se disculpó Tulio—. Continuad.

La capitana se giró bruscamente hacia la sacerdotisa que estaba a su lado, una tía encapuchada ataviada con una túnica color ocre

—¡Sacerdotisa Igartiburu! —llamó la imperial— Dispénsales los últimos sacramentos. ¡Rapidito!

La aludida caminó hacia el frente a la vez que se bajaba la capucha, revelando una larga melena rubia y una sonrisa postiza digna de una presentadora de un programa de prensa rosa.

—¡Hola, corazones! —saludó— ¡Nos hemos reunido delante del hachita del verduguito para que os corten la cabecita! ¡Pero no temáis! —añadió teatralmente, alzando una mano y mirando al cielo— ¡Los Ocho Divinos de la Muerte os acogerán en Aetereo y…!

—¡A fregar! —la interrumpió un Chubasquero de la Tormenta (que, para lo poco que aparece, no merece la pena ni describirlo), caminando hacia el bloque del verdugo.

—¡Jo! —se lamentó la sacerdotisa, cabizbaja.

El prisionero se arrodillo delante del bloque y, mientras el verdugo alzaba el enorme hacha, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

—¡GORA EUSKAYRIM ASKATUTA!

—Siempre ha sido de echarle huevos a todo, ¿sabes? — comentó Ralof, que estaba de pie junto a Imanov.

Pero la sonrisa del rubio desapareció cuando vio cómo su compañero fue decapitado, su cabeza cayendo al cesto y su cuerpo pateado al lado del bloque.

—¡Siguiente —llamó la capitana—, el vasnórdico llorica!

Otro rugido surcó el cielo, esta vez más alto que el anterior. Todos levantaron la cabeza.

—Otra vez ese ruido…— murmuró Hadvar.

—¡Que esta vez no he sido yo, copón! —se quejó Tulio.

Imanov le puso ojitos de cordero degollado a Hadvar, pero éste sólo pudo echarse a llorar de nuevo y pedirle que no se lo pusiera más difícil. Entonces el joven prisionero, asustado y resignado, caminó hacia el bloque y se arrodilló, preparado para lo peor. Colocó la cabeza de lado contra la piedra y el verdugo empezó a levantar su hacha, con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

Todo el mundo estaba tan pendiente de la ejecución que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba sobre la torre que estaba a espaldas del verdugo. Una enorme figura, negra como la noche, surgió de entre las nubes, batiendo sus majestuosas alas, y descendió para posarse sobre la torre. Bueno, al menos para intentarlo, porque perdió el equilibrio y, aunque aleteara desesperadamente, no pudo evitar meterse un costalazo contra el suelo. Muy irritado, empezó a escalar el edificio, y una vez arriba, adoptó la pose más digna que pudo y soltó un rugido.

—¡Mirad p'arriba! —gritó un PNJ sin importancia.

Todos, verdugo incluido, miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con el causante del jaleo: un enorme dragón negro con cara de muy malas pulgas. El monstruo cogió aire y soltó un rugido en forma de palabra:

—¡KABENZOTZ!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! —gritaron al unísono Tulio, Hadvar y la capitana, dejándose llevar por el pánico a la vez que el cielo, hace un segundo de un tranquilo azul, se cubrió de nubes y una tormenta de rayos empezó a cebarse en el pueblo.

—¡AHÍVALAHOSTIA! —rugió de nuevo el dragón, emitiendo con su voz una onda de fuerza que los mandó a todos volando por los aires.

Imanov, cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se encontró en los brazos de Ralof, que corría esquivando las llamas que se estaban merendando los alrededores. El rubio se dio cuenta de que el joven vasnórdico había despertado, porque sonrió y dijo:

—¡Buenos días de nuevo! Casi la palmamos, ¿eh?

Imanov sólo pudo parpadear, perplejo, ante la aparente incapacidad de Ralof de preocuparse por nada.

—¡SUTAGAR! —bufaba el dragón, escupiendo fuego mientras sobrevolaba Helgernika.

—Será mejor que nos refugiemos en esa torra casualmente intacta, o nos quemaremos el culo— señaló Ralof, corriendo hacia el edificio.

Una vez pasaron el umbral y la puerta se cerró sola, Ralof dejó caer a Imanov al suelo y sonrió aún más (si cabe) al encontrarse con Ulfric y algunos Chubasqueros de la Tormenta, que estaban en una esquina jugando al mus.

—¡Ulfric, estás vivo! —se alegró el rubio.

—Por desgracia, veo que tú también— respondió el Jauntxo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por cierto… Eso era un dragón, ¿no? Yo pensaba que era sólo una leyenda…

—¡Las leyendas no queman aldeas, idiota! —bramó Ulfric, furioso.

Ralof se encogió de hombros e ignoró a su líder, yendo donde Imanov.

—Oye, parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato. ¡Vamos al piso de arriba, a ver si encontramos algo de priva!

Imanov se emocionó con la posibilidad de volver a probar el aguamiel, y se apresuró a seguir al rubio por las escaleras de caracol. Arriba del todo vieron otro Chubasquero de la Tormenta junto a unos barriles y cajas con etiquetas que decían "priva" y "más priva".

—¡Aupa ahí! —saludó el PNJ.

Antes de que Imanov o Ralof pudieran devolverle el saludo, la pared que estaba detrás del Chubasquero de la Tormenta estalló y el dragón asomó la cabeza.

—¡SUTAGAR!

Después de la llamarada, el dragón emprendió el vuelo y el pobre Chubasquero de la Tormenta bajó corriendo las escaleras, llorando, gritando y con el culo en llamas.

—Vaya, ese dragón nos ha dejado la birra más chamuscada que Oblivion— se lamentó Ralof, asomándose al agujero que el dragón había hecho en la torre— ¡Eh, mira eso! —señaló frente a la torre— ¡En esa posada en llamas seguro que encontramos priva!

Antes de que Imanov pudiera retroceder, Ralof ya lo había agarrado de la tela de atrás de su camisa y pantalones y lo llevó al boquete.

—Te ayudaré, que con las manos atadas lo tienes difícil para saltar sin escoñarte.

Y antes de que el pobre Imanov pudiera protestar, se vio volando hacia el techo en llamas de la dichosa posada. Se protegió la cara como pudo y rodó cuando atravesó las tablas ardientes y dio con sus huesos en el suelo del piso de arriba. Magullado y miserable, miró por el agujero del techo y vio a Ralof, que estaba agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

—¡Lo siento, tío! —gritó el rubio— ¡Se me olvidaba que los PNJs no podemos saltar! ¡Te alcanzaré por otro camino!

Y, tal que así, Ralof desapareció.

Imanov se puso en pie y consiguió bajar al piso de abajo y salir de la posada sin matarse. Justo fuera se encontró con Hadvar y un anciano que sería del pueblo. Le estaban dando la espalda y llamaban a un niño que estaba escondido a unos quince metros.

—¡Corre, Patxi, que viene el dragón! — lo apremiaba el viejo.

El crío salió de su escondite a la vez que el dragón se posaba en un tejado de al lado y echaba una llamarada en dirección al pequeño.

—¡Patxi! —gritó Hadvar, tirándose de los pelos.

El niño emergió de entre las llamas como si no hubiera pasado nada y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo.

—Tranquilo, Hadvar, los niños son inmunes en el juego— aseguró el señor.

El vasnórdico imperial suspiró aliviado y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un dolorido y sucio Imanov.

—¡Estás vivo! —casi sollozó Hadvar— ¡Ven conmigo, nos vamos de aquí!

Imanov lo siguió sin rechistar por el poblado en llamas, esquivando escombros y escondiéndose del dragón cuando estaba cerca. Finalmente llegaron a un patio frente a una fortaleza donde los esperaba, hacha en mano, un rubio Chubasquero de la Tormenta.

—¡Ralof, traidor de las narices! —se indignó Hadvar— ¡Quita de en medio!

El rubio se acercó a ellos y cogió a Imanov del brazo.

—Vete a freír espárragos, Hadvar. Imanov se viene conmigo

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! —negó Hadvar, tomando el otro brazo del joven vasnórdico— ¡Se viene conmigo!

—¡En tus sueños!

Durante unos (dolorosos para Imanov) minutos, los dos soldados se dedicaron a tirar del castaño y, finalmente, Hadvar corrió hacia la torra con su mano sujetando firmemente…

—¡Jajaja! ¡Que se chinche ese maldito radical! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo, Imanov!

…el brazo de un PNJ que estaba fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto, Ralof entró por otra puerta con Imanov y echó el cerrojo.

—No me gusta presumir, pero se me da genial eso de dar el cambiazo— sonrió Ralof—. Oye, ¿qué haces con las manos atadas todavía?

Imanov habría dicho algo, pero los creadores del juego parecían preferir un protagonista casi mudo. Ralof, pensando que el pobre ya había sufrido bastante, le cortó las ataduras.

—Venga, sígueme. Nos vamos de aquí.

Dicho esto, atravesaron una puerta y aparecieron fuera de los muros de Helgernika, bajo un cielo azul como si el dragón nunca hubiera pasado por ahí.

—¿… ya estamos fuera? — se sorprendió Imanov.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una especie de tutorial que te diera equipamiento básico y te enseñara los controles y cómo pelear?

Imanov asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Sí habría sido absurdo. Se frotó las muñecas y siguió a Ralof, cuesta abajo, camino a su pueblo.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _Como asumo que la mayoría no sabéis euskera, os traduzco algunas cosillas y os doy un par de aclaraciones:_

 _-Jauntxo: literalmente "señorito", pero antiguamente era un título nobiliario._

 _-Lehendakari: presidente de la Comunidad Autónoma Vasca._

 _-Irrintzi: un grito muy largo y agudo que usaban los pastores. Hoy en día se usa en otros contextos, sobre todo joviales._

 _-Kabenzotz: expresión vasca usada sobre todo para maldecir._

 _-Ahívalahostia: exclamación muy estereotípica de los vascos._

 _-Sutagar: fuego y llamas._

 _Y sí, también cambio nombres de algunos sitios. Juntar los nombres de Helgen y Gernika me parecía apropiado por eso de la tragedia, aunque sea un toque de humor negro que no guste a unos cuantos. Por cierto, respecto a la sacerdotisa Igartiburu, Ane Igartiburu era presentadora de un programa de prensa rosa llamado "Corazón corazón" y siempre saludaba con un "hola, corazones"._


	2. El secreto del Túmulo de las Cataratas

**Capítulo 2: El secreto del Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres**

Hacía un día muy bonito en Cauce Boscoso. Era un pueblo muy pequeño junto a un río, con un puñado de casas de madera, una posada, un par de negocios y un molino de agua que servía para cortar leña. Gerdur, la propietaria del dicho molino, caminaba hacia su casa quitándose los guantes protectores. Era una mujer alta y rubia, muy parecida de cara a su hermano Ralof. Vio al joven Chubasquero de la Tormenta en el porche de su casa, bebiendo una cerveza tranquilamente junto a Imanov, el vasnórdico que su hermano había traído con él a su casa después de escapar de Helgernika juntos. Gerdur les ofreció refugio y comida mientras se recuperaban para sus respectivos viajes. Habían pasado dos días desde entonces, y seguramente partirían después de comer.

—¡Hola, hermanita!— saludó Ralof, sonriente como siempre.

—Ya podrías haber ayudado algo en casa— respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Imanov por lo menos ha cocinado y ha cuidado de tu sobrino…

—¡Y yo lo he supervisado!

Gerdur negó con la cabeza y entró en su casa. Hora y media después, cuando todos hubieron comido, la mujer estaba fregando los platos con Imanov.

—Mira, Imanov— empezó ella—, sé que has venido a Euskayrim por asuntos propios, pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

El joven vasnórdico se la quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos castaños.

—El dragón que atacó Helgernika me tiene muy preocupada. Creo que escuché que ibas a pasar por Carrera Donostia, ¿no?

Imanov asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues aprovecha y avisa al Jauntxo de Carrera Donostia, por favor. Nos vendría genial que movilizara a la Ertzaintza si nos ataca un dragón.

Imanov sonrió y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Ella le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza y dejó que el joven terminara de fregar.

Hacia las tres de la tarde, Ralof estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche afilando una enorme hacha de batalla de hierro a dos manos, con una mochila de viaje a sus pies. Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, el rubio se levantó y vio salir a su amigo. Su hermana le estaba colgando una bolsa de cuero con provisiones para el camino.

—¿Ya te vas?— preguntó el rubio.

Imanov asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces no te voy a poder convencer de que vengas conmigo a Bilbao-Ventalia? —inquirió, conociendo la respuesta.

—No soy un soldado— negó Imanov con la cabeza.

—Bueno, de todas formas tengo un regalo para ti— anunció Ralof, dándole el hacha que había estado afilando.

Imanov dio un grito ahogado. ¿Otro regalo? ¡Si el día anterior el marido de Gerdur le había regalado una armadura de cuero tachonado! La cual, obviamente, lo protegería mucho mejor que los harapos que llevaba cuando llegó al pueblo con Ralof.

—En Bruma eras guardabosques, ¿verdad? Estarás acostumbrado a usar hachas.

Imanov se secó una lagrimita de la emoción. Ralof rió y abrazó a su amigo.

—Nos vemos, tío. Si no es por Bilbao-Ventalia, será antes.

* * *

El camino estaba seco y despejado, y aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de luz por delante. Imanov miró el mapa que Gerdur le había dado. Nada más cruzar el puente, al llegar a una bifurcación, tenía que tomar el camino a la derecha, seguir recto y luego hacia la izquierda. ¡No tenía pérdida!

Cuando cruzó el puente, una mariposa se le posó en la nariz. Estornudó y el bicho se fue volando. Imanov sonrió tontamente y se puso a perseguir a la mariposa y no se dio cuenta de que se metió por el camino de la izquierda, el cual conducía montaña arriba. Después de un rato una figura surgió de entre los arbustos y se movió a gran velocidad, pasando como una ráfaga blanca y marrón delante de las narices de Imanov y aterrizando al otro lado del camino. Se había llevado la mariposa. El joven vasnórdico se giró y vio un gato blanco en una armadura de cuero. Espera, vale, no, no era un gato. ¡Era una khajiit! Pero era tan pequeña que parecía un gato del tamaño de un niño de diez años.

La khajiit estaba masticando la mariposa mientras miraba a Imanov con los ojos azules entrecerrados y las orejas dobladas hacia atrás. El joven pensó que igual la pobre estaba muerta de hambre, así que se sentó en el suelo, abrió la bolsa de Gerdur y sacó un trozo de cecina de caballo que ofreció a la felina sin moverse del sitio.

Ella terminó su mariposa y se acercó poco a poco a Imanov, mirándolo con desconfianza y olfateando la cecina. La tomó cautelosamente con una pata y empezó a comer. Cuando terminó, frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de Imanov, ronroneando, y sonrió. El joven le acarició detrás de las orejas y ella se subió a su hombro. Imanov se levantó y empezó a andar, y la khajiit no se bajó de donde estaba.

—Ésta se llama N'yara— se presentó la felina.

—Imanov de Bruma— respondió el vasnórdico.

Después de cinco minutos caminando cuesta arriba, el camino pasó a ser nevado y un confundido Imanov sacó el mapa y se lo quedó mirando, rascándose la sien.

—¿Ibas a Carrera Donostia? —preguntó N'yara.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

La khajiit miró el mapa y empezó a explicarle cuál había sido su error, pero entonces vieron a unos vasnórdicos más adelante junto a una torre medio en ruinas. Imanov les sonrió y se acercó a ellos, mapa en mano y haciéndoles señas.

—Imanov, no…— empezó N'yara.

Una flecha prácticamente le rozó la oreja al joven.

—¡Bandidos! — bufó la felina.

En efecto, los vasnórdicos de la torre parecían más interesados en robarles hasta los dientes que en darles indicaciones. Imanov se escondió detrás de un árbol con N'yara todavía en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó la khajiit— ¡Tienes un hacha! ¡Defiéndete!

¿Defenderse de unos bandidos con un hacha? ¿Él? ¿Un simple guardabosques de nivel 1?

—¡Ellos también tienen un nivel bajo! ¿Qué te crees? —pareció leerle el pensamiento N'yara.

Unas botas hicieron crujir la nieve detrás del árbol que protegía a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Ahora! — gritó N'yara.

Imanov salió de detrás del árbol blandiendo el hacha y alcanzó una pierna del bandido, el cual cayó al suelo, muerto.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Deja los misterios de los pocos puntos de vida de los enemigos para luego! —bufó N'yara— ¡Nos queda el arquero!

Imanov, motivado, se acercó corriendo al arquero (el cual tenía una puntería pésima, todo hay que decirlo) y se lo cargó de un golpe también.

—¡Bien! —se alegró N'yara, saltando del hombro del joven y yendo a cotillear la torre, a ver si tenían cofres con algo de valor.

Cuando se embolsó algunas monedas de oro, volvió a subirse al hombro de Imanov y continuaron su camino.

* * *

—Creo que eso fue todo— comentó N'yara tranquilamente—, al menos aquí fuera.

Imanov asintió con la cabeza, jadeando, y sacudió de un golpe la sangre de su hacha. Habían llegado a la entrada de unas antiguas ruinas vasnórdicas, y un grupo de bandidos los habían recibido de muy malas maneras.

—Según el mapa de N'yara, hay un camino que va a través de estas ruinas y te deja cerca de Carrera Donostia— mintió N'yara. En realidad si se daban media vuelta tardarían menos tiempo en llegar a la ciudad, pero había demasiados tesoros en esa ruina para ser sincera—. ¡Qué suerte! N'yara no sabía que había atajos por aquí.

Imanov volvió a asentir con la cabeza y empezó a empujar las pesadas puertas de piedra de las ruinas. Una vez dentro, N'yara saltó de su hombro para ir a explorar. La sala donde se hallaban era norme y el techo estaba tan alto que no se veía. Se notaba que hacía muchos años que nadie entraba, tan descuidada como estaba; las cavernosas paredes estaban medio derruidas, plantas y setas crecían por doquier, y había fragmentos de vasijas rotas por todas partes.

N'yara volvió a su hombro y le indicó que había dos bandidos al final de la sala. Estaban discutiendo y echando la culpa a uno de ellos que parecía haberse colado por un pasadizo que llevaba al interior de las ruinas. Tan enfrascados estaban en lo suyo que no fue difícil sorprenderlos y despacharlos de un par de hachazos.

—¡Por aquí!— indicó la khajiit la entrada del pasadizo.

Era un pasillo muy oscuro, húmedo y, a medida que avanzaban, cubierto de telarañas. N'yara le clavó las uñas en el brazo a Imanov para frenarlo, justo a tiempo de ver cómo al final del camino un bandido entraba a una sala mejor iluminada. El malhechor vio una palanca en medio de la estancia, con una reja de hierro que bloqueaba una salida, y pareció pensar que era una idea genial accionarla; lástima que sólo consiguiera ser acribillado por una docena de dardos venenosos que salieron disparados por las paredes. Imanov entró en la sala y se acercó a la palanca.

—¡No la toques!— siseó la felina— Tiene que haber un puzle que haga que la palanca abra el rastrillo en vez de convertirnos en un colador.

N'yara saltó del hombro de Imanov y se puso a cotillear el lugar. A su izquierda había unas piezas de hierro de tres caras que se podían girar; en cada lado había una figura de un animal. En la pared de enfrente de la palanca, vio una combinación de tres figuras en un orden determinado.

—¡Imanov, ven!— llamó ella— Tienes que girar estas dos a "serpiente", y la última a "ballena".

El joven no lo entendía del todo, pero le hizo caso. Una vez hubo girado el mecanismo, se acercó a la palanca para accionarla (N'yara escondiéndose detrás de una de las piezas giratorias por si acaso) y el rastrillo de la salida se elevó sin ningún accidente.

—¿Ves? N'yara sabía que no fallaría— declaró N'yara, subiéndose de nuevo al hombro de Imanov—. No existe nadie en Euskayrim que resuelva mejor estos puzles que N'yara…

Dejaron la sala y siguieron por otro pasadizo. Al rato, después de haberse separado para saquear algunas urnas funerarias, N'yara brincó de nuevo al hombro del joven, que se había quedado parado delante de una puerta completamente cubierta de tupidas y duras telarañas.

—Déjale a N'yara…— sonrió maliciosamente la khajiit, levantando una zarpa y exhibiendo sus brillantes y afiladas uñas.

Pero antes de que pudieran intentar nada, ambos fueron despedidos hacia atrás por un fogonazo. Imanov cayó de culo a dos metros, y N'yara, como buen felino, cayó de pie.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó la khajiit, con la cola erizada del susto.

La respuesta llegó en forma de carcajada desde la sala por la que había salido el fuego. Cuando los dos se asomaron, lo primero que vieron fue una araña congeladora del tamaño de un mamut que acechaba a una joven ataviada con una túnica azul de mago.

—¡Muahahaha!— reía la chica— ¡Pobre bicho! ¡Hoy te vas a quedar sin merienda!

La chica era delgada y un par de cabezas más baja que Imanov, humana de raza bretón. Tenía una larguísima melena pelirroja, a excepción de un mechón blanco en el flequillo, y estaba disparando fuego por las manos en dirección al enorme arácnido. El monstruo sólo podía retroceder, hasta que…

¡Puf! ¡Sin puntos de magia!

El fuego dejó de brotar de las manos de la maga, la cual empezó a retroceder y a sudar frío.

-Esto… ¡Arañita preciosa! ¡Era broma! — sonrió nerviosamente al descomunal bicho, que había empezado a acercarse a la joven sin prisa pero sin pausa— ¡Morrigan, échame una mano! — imploró, mirando hacia un lado.

Imanov ya había entrado en la sala, hacha en ambas manos, pero antes de que diera un par de pasos hacia la araña…

—Ya va, ya vaaa…— soltó otra voz, con desgana.

Otra joven entró en escena, esta vez una dunmer (una elfa oscura) que dio un gran salto, posiblemente ayudada por un hechizo de telequinesis, y descargó todo el peso de su maza sobre la cabeza de la criatura, la cual se tambaleó pero sobrevivió milagrosamente al golpe. La elfa aterrizó junto a su compañera pelirroja, que era una cabeza más baja que ella. La dunmer tenía el pelo rubio platino corto a la altura de la mandíbula, ojos de color cereza y pendientes de oro en sus orejas puntiagudas y oscuras. Iba vestida con una túnica con pantalón de tela negra y detalles en rojo oscuro.

Imanov llegó blandiendo su hacha y entre él y la elfa se cargaron a la araña en un santiamén.

—¡Muchas gracias!— exclamó la pelirroja aliviada, con una sonrisa que se extendía hasta sus ojos verdes.

—¡No somos bandidos!— saltó N'yara.

—Nadie ha dicho eso…— dijo la dunmer, mirando a N'yara con sospecha— ¿Tienes algo que esconder?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿N'yara? ¡No, qué va! ¡Esta khajiit se llama N'yara y no es una criminal! ¡Y el vasnórdico se llama Imanov de Bruma! ¡Muy buen chico, muy bueno!

La elfa oscura se encogió de hombros y su amiga le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Yo me llamo Salice Traven. Esta de aquí es Morrigan Lythandas. ¿Sois aventureros?

—¡Sí!— se apresuró a contestar la khajiit— ¡Sí, somos aventureros! ¡Estamos aquí buscando aventuras aventureras!

—La verdad— habló Imanov para variar— es que nos hemos perdido. Íbamos hacia Carrera Donostia, pero…

—¿Y cómo habéis terminado aquí? Para llegar a estas ruinas, tienes que hacerlo a propósito.

—¿Y vosotras?— cambió de tema la nerviosa N'yara— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Las dos amigas se miraron.

—Nos han dado un soplo— se encogió de hombros Morrigan.

—Suelo hacer trabajo de campo para la Ikastola de Hibernalia— informó Salice—. Soy alumna ahí, y un NPC del pueblo comentó que aquí había una especie de poder secreto que había que investigar. Así que se lo conté al Archimago y me ofrecí…

—Le suplicaste— la interrumpió la dunmer.

—… para venir yo a indagar, y Morrigan se ofreció a acompañarme, a pesar de no ser miembro de la Ikastola…

—Si hay un poder que se puede adquirir para matar… digo, para hacer este mundo un lugar mejor, es responsabilidad mía asegurarme de que cae en buenas manos— se defendió Morrigan.

La bretón puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando antes nos movamos, antes saldremos de aquí— sugirió N'yara.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo, y caminaron hacia otra puerta que estaba, como la anterior, cubierta de telarañas. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que, enredado entre las duras y pegajosas fibras, se hallaba un bandido que los fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

—¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí si estaban las dos salidas bloqueadas por telarañas?— se extrañó N'yara.

—Eh…—corearon Salice y Morrigan, preguntándose eso mismo.

—¿Queréis sacarme de aquí de una vez?— se indignó el bandido.

—¿Y cómo ha entrado él?— preguntó Morrigan.

El cautivo soltó una serie de tacos y N'yara sacó las uñas.

—Si no te comportas, N'yara te tapará la boca con las telarañas— avisó.

De un par de zarpazos, el bandido cayó libre al suelo y, cuando se levantó, en vez de dar las gracias, se largó corriendo.

—¡Adiós, pringaos!

El resto suspiró y siguió al hombre. Cuando llegaron a una cámara inferior, vieron que las paredes estaban llenas de nichos que contenían cadáveres de guerreros embalsamados o momificados de hacía siglos. Algunos de los muertos se levantaron de donde yacían al oír correr al bandido, y no tardaron en coger sus armas y dar muerte al malhechor.

—¡No-muertos!— se asustó N'yara.

—Son draugr— informó Salice, poniéndose delante del grupo—. Las antiguas ruinas nórdicas están llenas de ellos. Lo bueno es que, como todos los no-muertos… —añadió con una sonrisa torcida— son muuuuy inflamables.

Apuntó a los draugr que se acercaban a ellos y les lanzó bolas de fuego con las manos.

—¡Recuerda no pasarte, que te quedas sin puntos de magia!— le advirtió Morrigan.

Por suerte, no eran muchos, y en menos que canta un gallo los cuerpos calcinados cubrían el suelo. N'yara saltó del hombro de Imanov y se acercó al cadáver del bandido.

—Huele a oro— murmuró la khajiit.

Cuando rebuscó en sus bolsillos, encontró un diario (el cual tiró por ahí, no le interesaba) y una garra de dragón de oro. La felina levantó la pieza en el aire, admirando el brillo, cuando…

—¡Oh! Eso es de Lucan— dijo Imanov, cogiendo la garra y metiéndosela al bolsillo.

N'yara bufó y saltó, agarrándose al brazo del vasnórdico.

—¡Es mía! ¡Mi tessssssooooooroooooo!

—No, es de Lucan y su hermana Camilla— respondió él, tranquilamente—. Me dijeron que unos bandidos se la habían robado de su tienda en Cauce Boscoso. Se la voy a devolver.

N'yara gruñó, pero no dijo nada más, volviendo al hombro de Imanov. Ya encontraría la forma de recuperar la garra.

El grupo siguió avanzando y deshaciéndose de draugr que salían al acecho, y de pronto se encontraron con otro puzle. Era una rueda de tres anillos superpuestos decorados que se podían rotar para formar una línea con más figuras de animales. N'yara saltó del hombro del joven y se acercó al puzle. Después de un rato, se giró hacia el vasnórdico.

—Imanov, dale la garra a N'yara— pidió.

—¡Venga ya!— exclamó Morrigan— No se la des.

—No es mía— dijo Imanov.

—¡Es para el puzle!— protestó la khajiit— ¡La garra tiene la combinación de estas piezas, y luego hay que usarla como una llave!

Los humanos y la elfa se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Imanov le dio la garra a N'yara, que se puso a dar indicaciones.

—Anillo exterior, rotar a… oso.

El vasnórdico siguió las instrucciones y giró la pieza.

—Central, polilla. Interior, búho.

Con las piezas en su sitio, Imanov recuperó la garra dorada (teniendo que hacer algo de esfuerzo porque N'yara no la quería soltar) y la usó como llave en los orificios que había en el centro del puzle. Los anillos empezaron a girar solos y la pared se deslizó lentamente dentro del suelo, descubriendo una estancia que parecía una cueva enorme, llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas, un pequeño río en medio, y una construcción al fondo que parecía un altar de piedra junto a un muro grabado.

—¡Eco!— exclamó N'yara, provocando que una nube de murciélagos los rodeara antes de salir volando.

—¡Shhh!— la mandaron callar al unísono las otras dos chicas.

Cuando llegaron al fondo de la estancia, subieron las escaleras de piedra y miraron el altar. No tenía nada interesante.

—Un momento…— dijo N'yara— ¿De dónde viene esa música tan marchosa?

Todos prestaron atención y, en efecto, parecía que sonaba una especie de música en el ambiente. Nadie sabía de dónde venía.

Salice se acercó al muro que había detrás del altar. Tenía letras talladas, pero nada que ella reconociera. ¿Lenguaje de dragones? Igual se trataba de uno de esos Muros de Poder de los antiguos vasnórdicos. Morrigan fue también, y la siguió Imanov. Pero a medida que el joven se acercaba al muro, la música subía de volumen. Se oía un coro masculino cantando algo épico, digno de una batalla. Imanov se detuvo a un par de metros del muro y la música siguió sonando igual. Las chicas lo miraron, extrañadas.

—Acércate al muro, Imanov. Parece que reacciona a tu presencia.

El chico se acercó, despacio, y el volumen del coro incrementó. Cuando llegó al muro, una de las palabras que había talladas en la piedra se iluminó, el coro invisible pareció motivarse más porque cantó más alto y alegremente, y un viento cálido envolvió a todos los presentes.

—Pero qué…— corearon N'yara, Morrigan y Salice.

Antes de que terminaran su pregunta, un ruido hizo que el grupo se girara. Lo que creían que era un altar era en realidad un sarcófago, y la tapa del mismo había salido volando y un draugr mejor armado que el resto se levantó y fue a atacarlos.

— _¡Ahívalahostia!_

El Irrintzi salió de la boca del draugr, dando de pleno a los jóvenes y haciendo que cayeran de culo al duro y frío suelo. Se levantaron, y Morrigan corrió hacia la derecha del monstruo con su maza en una mano y un hechizo de fuego en la otra, Salice hacia la izquierda con un hechizo de fuego en una mano y uno de repeler no-muertos en la otra, Imanov hacia el frente blandiendo su enorme hacha con las dos manos, y N'yara se refugió en el sarcófago de piedra.

Entre los tres consiguieron derrotar al draugr sin resultar heridos, pero ya estaban cansados. Imanov se acercó al sarcófago y N'yara asomó la cabeza, sonriente.

—¡Mirad lo que N'yara ha encontrado!— anunció, levantando una tabla de piedra con grabados antiguos.

El joven se colgó el hacha en la espalda y tomó la losa con ambas manos. Salice y Morrigan la miraron, cada una a un lado de Imanov.

—¿Qué es?— quiso saber la maga.

El vasnórdico se encogió de hombros y la guardó en su inventario. El menú nombró al objeto "Piedra de Dragón".

—Debe de ser importante— comentó N'yara, saliendo del sarcófago y subiéndose de nuevo al hombro de Imanov—. Te aparece como objeto de misión.

El grupo buscó por la zona algo de utilidad. Detrás del Muro de Poder encontraron un cofre, y tuvieron que pelearse con N'yara para poder repartir equitativamente el oro y las baratijas que había dentro.

—Podemos preguntar a Farengar, el mago de corte de Carrera Donostia, a ver si sabe algo de la tabla esta— sugirió Morrigan mientras subían unas escaleras de piedra hacia lo que probablemente sería la salida de las ruinas.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, y salieron a la luz del atardecer a las montañas que separaban Cauce Boscoso y Carrera Donostia.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Bien, segundo capítulo! Y, como siempre, espero poder daros las explicaciones que hagan falta._

 _-Vasnórdico: no lo expliqué en el primer capítulo. Es una mezcla entre las palabras "vasco" y "nórdico", por si no quedaba claro._

 _-Carrera Donostia: En el juego en castellano el pueblo es Carrera Blanca. Mi intención principal había sido cambiarle el nombre a "Carrero Blanco", pero igual hay gente que no es fan del humor negro y lo encuentra de mal gusto. Donostia es la capital de la provincia vasca Guipúzcoa, aunque es más conocida por su nombre castellano San Sebastián._

 _-Bilbao-Ventalia: Bilbao es la capital de la provincia vasca de Vizcaya, y me pareció adecuado juntarlo con Ventalia._

 _-Ertzaintza: es la policía autonómica del Paíz Vasco. Ya que esto es una parodia a la vasca, creo que queda bien llamar así a las tropas de los Jauntxos de Euskayrim._


	3. El granjero, el Jauntxo y el dragón

**Capítulo 3: El granjero, el Jauntxo y el dragón**

Gracias a la gracieta de la khajiit (¡En serio, N'yara se ha confundido! ¡N'yara pensaba que era un atajo! ¡Tenéis que creer a N'yara!) tuvieron que dar la vuelta a la montaña y regresar a Cauce Boscoso, donde Imanov aprovechó para devolver la garra dorada a Lucan y Camilla en la tienda que los hermanos regentaban. Gerdur se encontró con ellos cuando se disponían a salir del pueblo en dirección a Carrera Donostia y, después de cantarle las cuarenta a Imanov por haberse perdido después de haberle dado el mapa y haber pasado de las únicas dos direcciones que tenía que seguir para llegar a la ciudad, invitó a los cuatro viajeros a dormir a su casa porque ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

—¿Dónde está la gata que tenías en el hombro?— preguntó Gerdur.

Imanov se encogió de hombros y entre él, Gerdur y Salice terminaron de estirar los sacos de dormir frente a la chimenea en el suelo de madera. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró N'yara con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—N'yara había salido intentar atrapar unos salmones para la cena— improvisó la khajiit—, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y N'yara no pudo coger ninguno…— fingió lamentarse.

Gerdur insistió en que no hacía falta, que tenía comida de sobra para todos. La felina le sonreía mientras fingía que escuchaba y hacía cálculos en su mente. ¿Cuánto le darían en el mercado negro por la garra dorada que había "recuperado"?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro partieron a Carrera Donostia y esta vez Imanov hizo caso del mapa, gracias a lo cual en menos de hora y media vieron la ciudad a lo lejos. Al dejar el bosque atrás, el paisaje cambió bastante: era una llanura de pastos amarillentos surcada de caseríos y un par de ríos. Los viajeros siguieron por el camino, a cuyos lados había huertas, y les llamó la atención un joven que estaba de pie apoyando la espalda en una de las vallas de madera de las granjas, mirándolos atentamente. Tendría la edad de Imanov. Era un humano de piel oscura, una raza conocida como "guarda rojo". Tenía un afro negro, patillas y un parche de barba bajo el labio, e iba vestido de campesino.

—¿Qué querrá?— preguntó Salice.

—Igual es un PNJ con una misión— sugirió Morrigan—. Háblale, Imanov.

El vasnórdico se encogió de hombros y se acercó al chico, el cual clavó en él sus ojos dorados y empezó a inflar el pecho.

—Eh…— dudó Imanov.

—Mi nombre es recordado por ser asesino de fieras— empezó el guarda rojo—. En Páramo del Martillazo mi familia subsistía con apenas dos o tres víveres al mes.

—¿Y a nosotros qué nos cuentas?— inquirió N'yara desde el hombro de Imanov.

—… caminante de dunas, músico y amante de mujeres, ducho en el arte de la espada y mago sin igual— seguía el chaval a la suya—. Puede que sólo sea un mercader sonriente y apacible, pero en mis días fui gladiador de estas tierras baldías.

—Esto ha escalado muy rápido— comentó Morrigan.

—Lo perdí todo y me vengué… y como joven viudo me quedé. Ahora vago por toda Tamriel, cambiando objetos singulares por favores o historias.

—Creo que me he perdido— suspiró Salice.

De pronto, el guarda rojo se irguió y levantó la barbilla, con una llama brillando en sus ojos.

—Mi nombre es Cyril Mashiam y soy, en pocas palabras un tío con muy pocas palabras para los que me intentan tangar— miró de nuevo a Imanov, le puso la mano en el hombro y susurró con dramatismo—. Y tú, caballero de Euskayrim… ¿Quieres oír tu final?

Para terminar de confundir más todavía (si cabe) a los protagonistas, un zapato atravesó volando la huerta y le dio en la cabeza al joven, el cual cayó al suelo.

—¡Cállate ya, Cyril!— gritó otro guarda rojo de más edad, probablemente el que había arrojado el calzado— ¡Eres un maldito aprendiz de todo! ¡Ayúdame a levantar estos tomates!

El chico se levantó y se sacó el zapato del afro, donde había quedado incrustado. Toda la emoción de su discurso había sido sustituida por una profunda resignación.

—Sí, señor— respondió con desgana, caminando hacia la huerta arrastrando los pies.

—¡Soy tu padre!— protestó el otro.

El grupo se miró entre sí con las mismas caras de perplejidad, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino. Pasaron junto a los establos y subieron la cuesta, atravesaron el puente levadizo y se encontraron con las puertas de la ciudad cerradas y custodiadas por dos ertzainas que, a pesar de llevar un yelmo que les cubría la cara, algo les decía que no estaban de muy buen humor.

—¡Quietos paraos!— mandó uno de ellos— Nos han dicho que hay un dragón por ahí, y no vamos a dejar que nadie entre en la ciudad sin permiso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la entrada de gente con que haya un dragón suelto?— cuestionó Salice.

—¡Órdenes del Jauntxo de Carrera Donostia!

Imanov levantó la cabeza.

—Ah— dijo—, tengo que hablar con él. Gerdur me dijo que le avisara de que el dragón…

—¡No se hable más!— interrumpió el otro guardia— ¡Tirad todos p'adentro!

—Qué rápido cambian de opinión…— murmuró Morrigan mientras los guardias les abrían las puertas.

Las calles de Carrera Donostia eran amplias y estaban limpias. Las casas eran altas y robustas, construidas con madera y piedra, y las tejas amarillentas parecían escamas de reptil. La ciudad en sí era muy bonita; no la llamaban La Joya del Norte por nada. El grupo de protagonistas atravesó el primer distrito, en que había una herrería, una posada y el mercado y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo, que contenía la mayoría de las viviendas, el templo de la diosa Kynareth, y el Gaztetxe, lo que venía a ser los cuarteles de un grupo de mercenarios llamados La Cuadrilla. En la plaza central había un sacerdote del dios Talos predicando a grito pelado. Los transeúntes no le hacían ni caso y a pesar de sus caras de estreñidos parecían apañárselas bastante bien para fingir que el clérigo no estaba ahí.

—¡Vosotros!— gritó el señor, señalando a los cuatro viajeros que pasaban a su lado con la intención de subir las escaleras para llegar a los aposentos del Jauntxo— ¡Venid y escuchad por nuestro héroe Talos!

Imanov, incapaz de decir que no a un anciano, se acercó a él y en seguida fue abatido por un agresivo sermón acompañado de salpicaduras de saliva.

—¡Sólo somos gusanos, retorciéndonos en la suciedad de nuestra propia corrupción! ¡Mientras tú, Talos, has subido del estiércol de la mortalidad, y ahora andas entre las estrellas!

El joven vasnórdico retrocedió, intimidado, y N'yara erizó el rabo y bufó. Salice y Morrigan acudieron al rescate y cogieron a su amigo de ambos brazos y se lo llevaron escaleras arriba. El predicador, lejos de desanimarse, siguió a la suya.

—¡Despertad, ciudadanos de Carrera Donostia! ¡Los malditos elfos no quieren que adoremos a Talos porque ellos no tienen en su panteón un héroe como el nuestro! ¡Talos, el que ascendió a ser el Noveno dios desde los mortales! ¡Talos, el que unificó el Imperio, el que inventó el euskera, el que…!

—El que inventó el pan de molde, seguro— refunfuñó N'yara.

Imanov suspiró y siguió subiendo por las escaleras. Parecía triste.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó N'yara— ¿Eres fan de Talos?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—El culto a Talos está prohibido.

—Esta khajiit no te ha preguntado eso…

El joven se encogió de hombros por respuesta y terminó de subir las escaleras de piedra. El palacio del Jauntxo, conocido como Kursaal, era estrecho y alto, con ornamentaciones antiguas nórdicas de madera en la fachada. Un puente con arcadas de madera atravesaba el foso, y los dos ertzainas que custodiaban la entrada les abrieron las puertas.

El Kursaal parecía mucho más grande visto por dentro. Excepto el suelo del vestíbulo, todo era de madera. Todo estaba finamente decorado con grabados de nudos vasnórdicos, hasta las columnas que flanqueaban las escaleras que llevaban al salón del trono del Jauntxo. Lo primero que vieron al subirlas fue un cráneo de dragón que estaba colgado en la pared sobre el trono del Jauntxo, en el cual se hallaba él sentado mientras discutía con otros dos hombres, y lo segundo fue la espada de una dunmer pelirroja que había aparecido delante de Imanov y los amenazaba con su arma.

—¡No deis ni un paso más!— advirtió la elfa— No sé quiénes sois ni qué queréis, pero no tenéis ningún derecho a aparecer aquí sin más…

—¡Pero si los guardias nos han dejado pasar! —protestaron N'yara, Salice y Morrigan.

—Irileth, por favor— llamó el Jauntxo—, deja de liarla cada vez que viene gente a verme.

La dunmer chasqueó la lengua y enfundó su espada, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que los cuatro la siguieran. Una vez delante del Jauntxo, los viajeros hicieron una breve reverencia (N'yara desde el hombro de Imanov) y él los escrutó con sus punzantes ojos azules. Jauntxo Balgruuf el Muy Grande era un hombre de unos treinta y pocos, rubio con el pelo largo y la barba hecha un nudo, vestido con pieles lujosas y una tiara de oro con piedras preciosas, la cual captó la atención de la khajiit.

—Mira que ordené a la Ertzaintza que no dejaran entrar a nadie… pero se ve que lo que digo les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro— sacudió la cabeza Balgruuf—. En fin. ¿Qué queréis?

Imanov hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido en Helgernika y le contó la petición de Gerdur: Cauce Boscoso necesitaba tropas para tener alguna posibilidad de supervivencia en caso de ataque de un dragón.

—Vale, me parece bien— asintió el Jauntxo—. Es mi gente y es mi deber cuidarlos.

—¡Señor! ¡No podéis hacer eso!— protestó uno de los hombres que se hallaban en el salón del trono, un imperial calvo— ¡El Jauntxo de Falkreath puede pensar que vais a por él si movéis tropas hacia el sur!

—¡Tú te callas, que eres el administrador!— escupió un vasnórdico armado hasta los dientes que se hallaba junto al trono— ¡No tienes ni idea de guerras!

—¡A callar los dos, pesaos!— exclamó Balgruuf— Todo el día discutiendo…

—No hay huevos— susurró Morrigan.

—¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO?— vociferó el Jauntxo, levantándose de su trono— ¡Mandad a la Ertzaintza a Cauce Boscoso cagando leches!

—Ah, vasnórdicos… nunca falla— sonrió nuestra dunmer.

Una vez Balgruuf se calmó, miró a los jóvenes y suspiró.

—Gracias por avisarme. No teníais por qué, pero se ve que sois majos. Si podéis hacerme otro favor, id a hablar con Farengar, el mago de la corte.

Imanov, incapaz de decir que no, se dirigió a los aposentos del mago y las demás lo siguieron. Entraron en una sala con un laboratorio de alquimia y una mesa de encantamientos en la que había un tipo encorvado ataviado con una túnica y capucha de color azul.

—¡Genial, mercenarios!— exclamó sin mucha alegría el hombre— No os interesarán los detalles, así que os doy ya la misión.

A todo esto, Salice y Morrigan se habían ido a usar el laboratorio de alquimia y la mesa de encantamientos, respectivamente, sin pedir permiso. No pareció importarle al dueño.

—Tenéis que ir al Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres y encontrar una tabla de piedra que…

—¿Esta tabla?— preguntó Imanov, sacándola de su inventario y enseñándola.

—¡Oh, la Piedra de Dragón!— exclamó Farengar, tomando el objeto con ambas manos— ¡Ya la teníais! Bueno, una cosa menos…

—La tabla no es gratis— comentó N'yara—. Nos costó mucho conseguirla… Ah, aún recuerdo lo dura que fue la batalla contra aquel draugr…— suspiró, a pesar de no haber participado en la pelea.

—Si queréis una recompensa se la pedís al Jauntxo, que yo soy un mandado— se excusó el mago, empezando a leer la tabla pero perdiendo el interés rápido al no saber leer lenguaje de dragones.

—¡Farengar!— llamó Irileth, la dunmer guardiana del Jauntxo— ¡Ven corriendo, hay un dragón volando cerca de la ciudad!

—¡Un dragón!— se emocionó el mago, casi dejando caer la tabla al suelo— ¡Desde niño siempre quise ver uno de cerca!

—Vosotros venid también— añadió la mujer, mirando al grupo—. Seguro que el Jauntxo encuentra trabajo que daros.

Los jóvenes y Farengar siguieron a Irileth. Salieron al salón del trono y subieron unas escaleras que llevaban a una sala de estrategia en el cual había un mapa de Euskayrim sobre una mesa, surcado de banderillas azules o rojas. Balgruuf se hallaba en el centro, rodeado de sus consejeros, hablando con un pobre ertzaina que aún no había recuperado el aliento.

—¡… y seguramente seguirá cerca de la torre, señor!— informaba el guardia.

—Buen trabajo, soldado— dijo el Jauntxo—. Puedes irte a descansar o a emborracharte, te lo has ganado. ¡Vosotros!— se dirigió a los recién llegados— Vais a ayudarnos a matar un dragón.

—¡¿Cómooooo?!— chillaron N'yara, Salice y Morrigan.

Balgruuf no les hizo caso y siguió a la suya.

—Imanov es la persona con más experiencia en dragones que hay por aquí, y seguramente eso nos da ventaja…

—¡Pero si él apenas escapó con vida de Helgernika!— protestó Salice.

—¡Es cierto! ¿En qué va a ayudar el haber visto un dragón de cerca?— añadió Morrigan.

—¡A callar!— mandó el Jauntxo— ¡Todo el mundo a seguir a Irileth!

La elfa agarró de las orejas a las dos jóvenes y tiró de ellas, obligándolas a bajar las escaleras. Imanov se encogió de hombros y las siguió.

* * *

—Ahí está la torre— informó Irileth, aunque todo el mundo hubiera visto la construcción desde que salieron por las puertas de la ciudad.

La torre de vigilancia en cuestión se hallaba a unos pocos kilómetros de Carrera Donostia, y en esos momentos se hallaba medio derrumbada y en llamas. Había cadáveres de soldados sobre la hierba amarillenta, pero no veían al dragón por ninguna parte.

—No parece lógico que se haya quedado esperando a que vengan tropas— comentó Morrigan.

—¿Qué habrían hecho los soldados si hubiéramos tenido que ir a por la tabla de piedra?— se preguntó Salice.

—Nah, el dragón no hubiera atacado hasta que hubiésemos vuelto. Cosas de eventos en los videojuegos… —respondió su amiga.

Los cuatro, Irileth y el modesto grupo de ertzainas que los acompañaba se acercaron a la torre. Un soldado se asomó desde las ruinas.

—¡Marchaos de aquí! —advirtió— ¡El dragón sigue dando vueltas por la zona!

—¡Genial! —se alegró Irileth— ¡Soldados, sacad las armas y preparaos!

—¡Pero hacedme caso! —imploró el pobre hombre.

Todo el mundo lo ignoró y sacaron sus armas. Imanov apretó su hacha con ambas manos y respiró hondo. Nunca había luchado contra algo tan gigantesco como un dragón y estaba asustado, pero confiaba en que todo iba a salir bien, de alguna manera. N'yara aprovechó la situación para esconderse entre las ruinas de la torre y desvalijar algunos cadáveres. Entonces escucharon un rugido que venía del cielo.

—¡Ahí está! —señaló un ertzaina.

El monstruo no era tan grande como el dragón que Imanov había visto en Helgernika, pero no era pequeño ni de lejos. Sobrevoló la torre, escupió un par de yelmos y se posó sobre un trozo de muro, dejando al grupo entre él y las ruinas. Varios soldados soltaron exclamaciones y alguno se hizo pis encima. Entonces el dragón se quedó mirando fijamente a Imanov, sin hacer nada más que ladear la cabeza lentamente.

—… _¿Dovahkid?_ —inquirió el bicho, con una voz muy profunda que hacía vibrar el suelo.

El joven tragó saliva y apretó más fuerte el hacha. ¿Por qué el dragón se estaba centrando en él? Le devolvió la mirada a pesar de tener tanto miedo, y el lagarto abrió la boca para volver a hablar, cuando…

—¡… aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Escucharon un larguísimo alarido que venía del cielo y crecía en volumen. Al mirar hacia arriba, vieron una figura surgir entre las nubes. ¿Otro dragón? No, era demasiado pequeño. No les dio tiempo a determinar de qué se trataba, porque fue a caer justo encima del cráneo del dragón. Todo el mundo escuchó un fuerte crujido y la bestia cayó al suelo, muerta, mientras lo que hubiera caído rebotaba y se perdía en unos matorrales.

—Ah, ha sido fácil— comentó N'yara desde un hueco en las ruinas.

—Nunca, en todos mis años…— murmuraba Irileth, meneando la cabeza.

Imanov, Salice y Morrigan se acercaron con cautela a los arbustos a investigar qué era el proyectil que había acabado de un golpe con la vida de un dragón, un ser que hasta hace poco sólo existía en las leyendas. Cuando Imanov apartó unas ramas se encontraron, tirado en el suelo e inconsciente…

—¿… Cyril? —recordó el joven vasnórdico.

… al granjero guarda rojo al que conocieron antes de llegar a Carrera Donostia. ¿Cómo había llegado volando hasta allí?

—Está vivo— informó Imanov, tomándole el pulso al chico.

Salice comenzó a reanimarlo con un hechizo de curación, y entonces escucharon un bufido de N'yara y exclamaciones de la Ertzaintza e Irileth. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, confirmaron que los sucesos extraños de ese día no habían terminado de pasar. El cadáver del dragón estaba ¿en llamas? No, aquello no era fuego. Un campo de energía luminosa que se movía como el fuego y la superficie del agua al mismo tiempo rodeaba el enorme cuerpo del lagarto alado. Escucharon una pequeña explosión y un viento visible y luminoso salió a toda velocidad del cadáver hacia Imanov, que estaba paralizado por el susto y no se podía mover. El joven sintió una brisa cálida a su alrededor, algunos susurros y… poder. Había una energía extrañamente familiar que entraba en su ser y lo fortalecía de alguna manera.

Todo terminó tan rápido como empezó. Tras un estallido de luz que casi deja ciegos a todos, empezó a sonar una música épica de un coro masculino con tambores, muy similar a la que escucharon en el Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres, e Imanov recibió el mensaje del juego:

 _ALMA DE DRAGÓN ABSORBIDA_

La música cesó y, tras unos momentos en los que todos se fueron dando cuenta, uno a uno, de que tenían la mandíbula por el suelo, un guardia se acercó con timidez a Imanov y dijo, con dramatismo:

—No puedo creerlo… Eres… ¡Dragoikumea!

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Aquí os dejo unas pocas aclaraciones._

 _-PNJ: no puedo creer que no lo haya explicado en el primer capítulo. Simplemente significa Personaje No Jugador. NPC en inglés._

 _-Gaztetxe: su definición es "centro social okupado o centro social juvenil", vamos, un edificio okupado (o no) donde se realizan actividades juveniles. El nombre original en el juego es Jorvaskrr, pero se lo cambio porque en este contexto mola._

 _-Kursaal: es uno de los edificios modernos emblemáticos de San Sebastián/Donostia. Es un palacio de congresos y auditorio destinado a la celebración de eventos y actividades culturales. Igual os suena, consiste en un par de construcciones cúbicas muy (en mi opinión) horteras que están junto al mar._

 _-Dovahkid: sí, le cambio el nombre hasta al Dovahkiin. Kid es niño en inglés._

 _-Dragoikume: del euskera dragoi (dragón) y kume (niño/cría). Básicamente "hijo del dragón", lo cual se parece más al original Dragonborn del inglés que al cutrísimo Sangre de Dragón de la traducción al castellano._


End file.
